Dominion Tank Police: Roomies!
by shanejayell
Summary: Now Completed! The newest tank police officers move in with Leona.
1. Introduction

Roomies! A Dominion: Conflict fanfic.  
  
Based on the manga created by Masamune Shirow, the original Dominion series #1-6, and the sequel, Dominion: Conflict #1-6. I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic and in no way do I profit from it. Both of these manga series are available in Trade Paperback for your enjoyment from Dark Horse Comics.  
  
Introduction  
  
Once upon a time, not all that long from today, there was a not terribly beautiful looking city named Newport. In fact, it was a pretty filthy and overly polluted city, but that's neither here nor there. It seems they had a little problem that was very difficult to solve. A notorious criminal named Buaku rampaged across the city at will, leading the conventional police forces in a merry chase. They never were able to actually catch the wily android, and their considerable efforts to try and do so only gave the city's other criminals the opportunity to run rampant.  
  
Alongside the infamous Buaku was his gang, the twin android sisters named Anna Puma and Uni Puma. The two of them were as heart-breakingly beautiful as they were extremely deadly, two former erotic dancers who had chosen to turn to a life of crime! Seductive and charming, they could con their way out of almost any situation, and if that didn't work, they were also always ready to fall back on their heavy weapons.  
  
The people of the city demanded that something had to be done about them. The Mayor and the members of the city council authorized breaking out what was hoped to be the ultimate deterrent to stop crime: tanks! A new police division, the Tank Police, was formed, with their sole purpose being the arrest of Buaku and the Puma sisters too. Attracting the misfits and other more unconventional officers, the Tank Police were quite successful in keeping Buaku in line, but even they never seemed to be able to catch him, no matter how hard they tried.  
  
Into this situation came a young lady. Leona Ozaki arrived at the Tank Police headquarters from Osaka's traffic patrol, and initially the other officers wanted to send her right back there. She was quiet, polite, and intelligent, and therefore she seemed to be the total opposite of the typical Tank Policeman. However, she showed her true colors soon enough: a intense passion for her mini-tank, Bonaparte, and for the pursuit and capture of the criminal element! Ready to risk life and limb to stop a perp. from escaping.  
  
And, of course, Leona had absolutely no restraint with her ammunition. Within a short period of time, she became viewed in the eyes of the public as the typical Tank Police officer: a gun wielding maniac with little or no concern for innocent people or public property.  
  
Eventually, Anna and Uni were finally brought in, which in turn created a whole new set of problems for them. It seemed that as androids, the creations of human beings, they could not be held liable for their many and multiple past criminal acts! Which left the Tank Police with a interesting little problem: how do they keep two mischief causing androids out of trouble without actually imprisoning them? Thankfully, the two suggested a possible solution to that riddle themselves, as they wanted to join the Tank Police!  
  
Once the initial bouts of screaming died down, Leona found herself saddled with one of the six foot tall blonde cat-girls, Anna. Despite her and Uni both driving Leona crazy on a regular basis, the Tank Police were generally surprised to discover how well the two cat-girls fit right in! Which might mean the Tank Police weren't as far from the criminal element as they might like to think. Or their superiors might hope.  
  
Of course, Anna and Uni joining the Tank Police also created a whole new set of problems, especially for poor Leona... 


	2. Chapter One

Roomies! A Dominion: Conflict fanfic.  
  
Based on the manga created by Masamune Shirow, the original Dominion series #1-6, and the sequel, Dominion: Conflict #1-6. I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic and in no way do I profit from it. Both of these manga series are available in Trade Paperback for your enjoyment from Dark Horse Comics.  
  
Part One  
  
Leona Ozaki knocked firmly on the door, waited for the faint cry of "Come in!" and walked into the Chief of Police's office. The short, dark brown haired officer stood in front of his desk and said simply "We've got a problem.".  
  
The Chief sighed, "So, what else is new?" The white haired, overweight man looked up from his paperwork with a peeved expression on his face. "What is it this time?" he asked. Leona noticed the bags under his eyes were a little bit less noticable, today. Still, he looked pretty ragged, like always. She wondered sometimes what the Tank Police would do if he ever retired.  
  
"It's about the Pumas..." Leona started as she pushed her hair up and out of the way of her light brown eyes.  
  
The chief looked at her with surprise. "Sgt. Ozaki, I though you were over that." he said mildly. "Your last report said they were fitting in nicely."  
  
"That's not the problem." Leona said with a sigh. "Did you know about their living arrangements?" Leona asked. He just looked at her blankly. "They were living on the street. And NOW they've had the bright idea of moving into the police morgue."  
  
She got up and paced around the room a bit while she gestured. "It wasn't a bad idea, except for the glass walls. As far as I can tell, most, if not all, of the male officers and quite a few ladies are sneaking in after hours and before work to watch them undressed..." Turning, she noticed the Chief's bright blush. Leona rolled her eyes.  
  
"We have got to get them out of there before something serious happens." Leona said dryly and resumed her pacing. "We could always move them in with someone." Leona mused to herself thoughtfully.  
  
"That's an excellent idea," he said firmly, an odd look in his bloodshot eyes. Leona suddenly had a sinking feeling. "Move them into your suite. I understand you have a sofa bed, and I'll have an extra strippend added to your pay to cover any additional costs." he finished, and bent down to his paperwork again.  
  
Leona protested, of course, but once the Chief got any new idea into his head, it was very difficult to dislodge them. After about ten minutes, she sighed and left the office, and went to let the Pumas know about the new living arrangements.  
  
  
  
Leona looked around at the controlled chaos as she walked into the crowded squad room. Her immediate superior, Squad Leader Brenten smirked at her, as if he knew what had been awaiting Leona in the Chief's office. He paled a bit under her glare and edged away slowly, knowing he still owed her for when he dumped that committee meeting on her.  
  
Habana , who used to drive her tank before Anna came along, sat in his wheelchair and glared at his paperwork covered desk as if by sheer force of will he could make it all go away. As soon as Leona came into sight he resumed working on it frantically.  
  
Shinozaki just towered over everybody, even when he was crammed into a little desk. The blone hared Asada looked over his shoulder, as she checking the requisitions for mistakes. They all treated poor Shinozaki like a rookie, but sadly he didn't mind too much, due to a serious lack of self confidence.  
  
Along with Anna, they were Leona's squad. "Anna, Uni! Fall in!" she barked. The two new officers appeared in front of her in seconds, mostly because they had climbed over other peoples' desks to do so. The two girls stood at attention, amazonian twins who were nearly a foot taller than Leona. Golden hair and eyes, along side their very well endowed bodies made them the officers most men actually wanted to be arrested by.  
  
Leona opened her mouth to say something, and noticed the crowd watching eagerly, not to mention the angry officers who's desks the catgirls had just trampled over. "Come on," she said, and lead the catgirls off while a general sigh of disappointment hung behind her.  
  
"I wonder if this is when a superior officer will proposition us sexually in exchange for an opportunity for advancement?" Anna thought aloud.  
  
"It could be." Uni agreed with a cheery nod. "Do you think she'll demand kinky sexual practices from us?" Uni asked her sister eagerly.  
  
"I hope so!" Anna said enthusiastically.  
  
Leona sweatdropped at that, even as she noticed several of the passing officers giving them all some fairly odd looks. Toku from forensics leaned his round body weakly against the wall and looked like he was almost ready to faint from his massive nose bleed.  
  
The women's locker room was deserted, thankfully, as Leona quickly hustled the two girls in. "Would you two stop that!" Leona shouted. Both tried to look innocent. Leona sighed. "You two can't stay in the morgue any more." Leona began.  
  
"Why not?" Anna asked Leona with a cute little frown. "I mean, there's only dead guys in there, and they don't mind."  
  
"And I thought the other officers really liked coming to look at us through the morgue's windows!" Uni protested. She frowned as well as she asked "Or is this one of those odd human custom things?"  
  
"No," Leona replied, as she fought back a smile, "it's because it's taken almost twice as long to get Tank Police emergency call responses in the morning. Usually around the time when you're getting changed." Both Catgirls stopped and gave her a considered look. "What?" Leona asked, a little flustered by their steady gazes.  
  
"How exactly do you know about when we were getting changed?" Uni asked her with a very suspicious look.  
  
Anna chimed in "Unless you were one of our admirers?"  
  
Leona blushed. "Well, it was only one morning, and I stumbled upon you accidentally." Both girls gave her very skeptical looks. "Anyway," Leona continued hurriedly, "the chief wants you both out of there."  
  
Anna sighed softly and looked over at her sister. "It looks like it's back to living in the dumpster for us, Uni."  
  
Uni nodded sadly in agreement. "At least the snacks are free: all you can catch." she said as she tried to cheer herself and Anna up.  
  
"Actually, no." Leona said reluctantly. Both girls turned to face her. "I have a sofa bed you two can use..." Leona started to say, and was cut off as the two catgirls squealed and gave her simultaneous flying hugs. After a few moments, a red faced Leona managed to gasp out "Can't breathe!" and the two backed off.  
  
Taking a few moments to catch her breath, Leona finally continued "Meet me at the tank bays with your stuff, after our shifts end, and then we'll head over to my suite." Leona stopped for a moment, remembered something else she wanted to say to them. "And stop trying to set me up with other officers!"  
  
Anna and Uni both tried to look innocent, and failed. "I know you told him my bike was broken," Leona said to them dangerously. "I don't need romance in my life right now." she finished a little more gently.  
  
Both catgirls looked suitably repentant. Then, Uni slowly smiled at Leona, a warm smile that for some reason made her feel a bit nervous. "Thank you for helping us," Uni said, as the two headed back to work, "boss."  
  
Anna nodded firmly in agreement, and also smiled that odd little smile at the increasingly nervous Leona. "Yeah, boss, thank you."  
  
Leona watched them go, puzzled. Why call her boss? Wasn't that what they used to call Buaku when they worked for him? She shook her head, decided to worry about it later and went back to her desk.  
  
She passed Rerika and blonde Suzuna from the secretarial division as they sat by the police reception desk gossiping again. Rerika gave Leona a shy smile, pushing her dark hair away from her face, and Leona cursed ever praising the little ditz. Still they were improving, so she let it go.  
  
Rerika sighed softly, watching Leona walk away from them. She still remembered Leona charging to her and Suzuna's rescue when they were overwhelmed by the street gang. She masterfully took control of the situation, then she used the tank's robot arm to pass Rerika a note.  
  
She blushed as she pressed down on her breast pocket, and heard the crinkle of the card there: "Your safety's still on, dear!" Later that day, she met Leona leaving, and Leona actually said to her "Good show. You did good."  
  
Rerika had never been praised by such a famous officer before, and it filled her with a new resolve! She would be a better police officer and make Leona proud!  
  
Suzuna looked over her friend and shighed softly. The girl's crush was so obvious. Suzuna just wished Rerika would notice her loyal best friend, instead!  
  
Back at the locker room, Uni smiled at her sister as they walked out together. "The boss needs a love life, you know. It's important. A basic human need."  
  
Anna nodded in agreement. "Not to mention it's fun. It could even be bad for Boss's health if she doesn't. We're going to have to do something about that."  
  
The two smiled widely at each other as they nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"You're moving in with Leona?" Asada asked Anna disbelievingly. It was the second time she had repeatred the statement, as the information took a bit of time to sink in. Anna didn't seem to understand the odd looks she was getting from her squad mates.  
  
"That explains a great deal," Habana commented wisely from his desk. "Leona never dates, she even turns down everyone's offers." He then looked speculatively at Anna, "And of course, we have to consider her... fixation on machines!"  
  
Shinozaki blushed, his eyes as big as saucers. He sat down with a thump at his own desk, the poor chair creaking under the strain.  
  
"What?" Anna asked, looking around the circle of officers with a cute little frown. A light suddenly seemed to dawn behind her eyes as she said "Oh, do you mean she's a lesbi..."  
  
"Who's a what?" Leona asked the group curiously, coming up from behind them. Everyone frantically gestured to Anna, nonverbally pleading with her to shut up.  
  
Of course, Anna didn't. "We were just speculating if you were a lesbian, Boss" she explained to Leona cheerfully. The room became deathly quiet. Leona silently pulled out her gun, checked to see if it was loaded with rubber bullets, and then opened fire.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Owowowow!" Anna yelled, as Leona pelted her and the others with rubber bullets. A final shot, and Leona poped her empty clip to reload.  
  
"If any of you ever decide to have that conversation again, we'll be repeating this treatment with tank shells! Got it?" she roared!  
  
Anna, a large bandaid stuck to the side of her head, saluted and said "Yes, Boss!  
  
  
  
A few hours later Leona stepped ouaside a moment, to savor the last rays of the setting sun. A few years ago, Newport had been shrowded with polution clouds, like much of the world. No one really knew how the air was cleaned, though a bio-engineered creature called Greenpeace was thought to be responsible. Both she and Buaku hadn't been seen since, so nobody could ask them.  
  
Leona went back inside and leaned tiredly up against her motorcycle as she waited for Anna and Uni. It had been a really long day, but she realized she sort of looked forward to the trip. Anna and Uni turned the corner into the bay and each carried a very large duffel bag with them. Leona looked them and their large bags over, then over at her not so large bike. This was going to be a interesting trip, she thought.  
  
"You're taking up too much of the seat," Uni soon complained.  
  
"There's not that much of the seat to take," Anna responded mildly.  
  
Leona just blushed, as Anna pressed herself snugly against her back. They had strapped the bags down first to the back of the bike's seat, then Leona, Anna and Uni had just barely managed to squeeze on. Of course, whoever was in the middle got pressed up firmly against Leona, as she was the one driving. And to make matters worse, the sisters wanted to trade off regularly, and seemed to enjoy being in the middle.  
  
In short, they probably made quite the traffic slowing sight as they made their slow way home. Anna and Uni seemed to love to show off to the other drivers stuck in rush hour traffic, and for Leona's sake too. She still had a faint blush from their last outrageous stunt when they finally pulled up to her building.  
  
"Would you two please put your tops back on, now?" Leona asked them plaintively. Both Uni and Anna pouted a bit, but did so. Leona put her bike in it's secure lockup, and led the two to the elevator. "Fourth Floor." she said into the speaker.  
  
"Wow, boss!" Anna said, "Voice activated lift?" Leona just nodded silently.  
  
"Is something wrong, boss?" Uni asked with a frown on her pretty face. Leona started a bit, and blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I just have things on my mind." Leona said. Actually, she was thinking how good Anna and Uni had looked topless. 'What am I thinking, I'm not into girls!' she thought.  
  
The elevator jerked to a stop, and Leona led them down the hall. She quickly keyed the door open, and led them on a quick tour. "We'll hang up some of your stuff in the hall closet here," Leona said, gesturing, "the sofa bed's in the living room here, it's pretty big." She pointed, "TV, stereo, and book cases. The kitchen's just off the living room, and my bedroom's just over here." She smiled as the two restlessly paced about the rooms, as curious as any cat. "Toss your stuff on the chair, there, we'll sort it out later."  
  
Uni paced to Leona, leaned over, and then kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thank you, boss." she said to Leona quietly.  
  
Anna stepped up, while Leona was still mildly surprised, and kissed the other cheek as well. "Boss, we really appreciate this."  
  
Leona blushed, suddenly speechless. "Ah, you're welcome," she said shakily, after she had recovered a bit. She moved over to the kitchen and began to get pans and food out. "Get ready for dinner, but don't get your hopes up," Leona said with a grin.  
  
Dinner went well, the catgirls were enthusiastic eaters, they cried out happily with every bite and by bed time, Leona had, mostly, put the two kisses out of her mind. She showed them how to pull out the sofa bed, set the timer for coffee and everyone's breakfast, and with a smile and wave wished them good night. 


	3. Chapter Two

Roomies! A Dominion: Conflict fanfic.  
  
Based on the manga created by Masamune Shirow, the original Dominion series #1-6, and the sequel, Dominion: Conflict #1-6. I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic and in no way do I profit from it. Both of these manga series are available in Trade Paperback for your enjoyment from Dark Horse Comics.  
  
Part Two  
  
It had been very cold, the last few mornings, cold enough to force her out of bed early a few times to turn up the heat. But this morning, she was toasty warm, and she luxuriated in the feeling. The scent of freshly made coffee reached her nose and she smiled sleepily at the unfamiliar sound of a cat's throaty purr. Why am I so warm? she began to wonder sleepily. She wanted to ignore it, she really did, but finally she cracked her eyes open to check.  
  
One look, and Leona found herself shocked wide awake. Anna lay close in front of her, and Leona's face was snuggled into her very impressive, if thankfully t-shirt covered, bust. She could feel the warmth of another body behind her, and turned over as best she could to look. Uni was pressed up to her back, and Leona could feel the points of Uni's nipples against her back. Both girls purred softly in their sleep, sweet little smiles on their faces.  
  
Disturbed by her movement, Anna's eyes slowly opened, cloudy with the remnanys of dreams. Leona could feel it as Uni stirred from her sleep behind her as well. "Good morning, Boss," Anna said sleepily, and smiled at her.  
  
"I had to use the bathroom last night, and when I went by, I saw you shivering in your sleep. We can't have you catching a cold now," Uni said to Leona quietly from behind.  
  
Leona blinked at them, her mind still a bit sleepy and her face marked by a bright red blush. "No", she said quietly, "I guess not." She carefully slipped out from between the two of them, pulled her sweats from the floor, quickly dressed and then headed for the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. And some time to think.  
  
It was totally innocent, Leona thought as she sipped her coffee. Had to be. There's no way they could know how mixed up feeling I've been about the two of them. Even before now, I've looked at them and admired both of them. She shook herself. No, it was all completely innocent and I have to get off this train of thought, right now!  
  
Leona's eyes suddenly got wide as saucers as the two catgirls, hair sticking up and garbed in tight T-shirts, little panties, and nothing else strolled sleepily by her. They grabbed some clothes from their bags and then cat-walked their way back to the bedroom. Leona groaned quietly and put her head in her hands.  
  
It wasn't that Leona didn't really try to stop them from sleeping with her, it was just that they were sweetly firm: If the Boss was cold, they were going to do something about it. She tried using an extra blanket, she even tried to put the two of them in the bedroom and took the sofa bed herself. All that resulted in was a sleepless night on a uncomfortable mattress, and the two catgirls followed her out there, anyway. Three people on a small, uncomfortable mattress was her limit. Finally, Leona just gave in. Once she accepted them in her bed, the catgirls moved on to the next step.  
  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, Leona found herself reminded of the old Chinese curse: "May you live in interesting times." Not only was there a new crime wave going on, but her home situation was getting a bit stressful.  
  
When Anna and Uni came out dressed in their first set of "sleepy-time outfits" Leona had protested loudly. Of course, Anna and Uni just offered to TAKE OFF the offending black lace bra and panty sets and accompanying nighties, so she quickly shut up. Of course, that was just the tip of the iceberg, as each evening the catgirl pair appeared in yet another even more racy outfit. Leona didn't know how much more her poor nerves could take.  
  
Leona sat at her desk, and tried to concentrate on her work. It wasn't very easy, as Anna and Uni were hanging around her desk and offering to help her in any way she needed. Leona tried not to think of any indecent requests. After they asked her the fifth time "Are you SURE you don't need anything?" Leona snapped. Pulling out her gun she pelted them with rubber bullets until they were both curled into little balls.  
  
"I DON'T NEED ANYTHING!" Leona finally roared, loudly enough to be hear across the building. Both Anna and Uni uncurled, oddly smiling up at her happily. "What are you smiling at?" Leona asked sourly.  
  
"It's nice to see our cranky boss back," Uni said simply.  
  
"Yeah, we were getting worried," Anna commented.  
  
  
  
They're former erotic dancers, Leona thought wearily later on, of course they were used to wearing outfits like that. She sighed softly. They probably don't even realize that they're driving me nuts. She smiled a bit as she looked off into the distance, thinking 'Thank god they went home early today! Maybe I can actually get some work done.'  
  
Rerika sighed softly, watching Leona sitting at her desk, no doubt consumed with her deep, policewomen thoughts. "Do you think the rumors about her and the Puma sisters are true?" she asked her friend Suzuna.  
  
The blonde shrugged, sitting by her dark hared friend. "I don't know," Suzuna answered, "but weren't the rumors started by her own squad? If anybody would know, it's them."  
  
Reika sighed mournfully. "I wish she had noticed me," she admitted.  
  
Suzuna looked at her friend in surprise, then she smiled sweetly. "Leona isn't the only fish in the sea," she said suggestively to her friend. Reika looked up in surprise, and Suzuna winked.  
  
Back at the apartment, Uni frowned as she looked thoughtfully over the closet full of lingerie. "What do you think we should wear tonight?" she asked.  
  
Anna sighed. "It doesn't matter!" she complained. "Why doesn't Leona notice us?" she asked plaintively.  
  
Uni made a triumphant sound. "I know! We will have to break out the heavy artillery!" she exclaimed, even as she reached into the very back of the closet and pulled out two itsy bitsy, teeny weenie thong bikinis!  
  
"No, I don't think that's it." Anna said thoughtfully. "Maybe we're going about this all wrong." she said, her eyes widening.  
  
"What do you mean?" Uni asked, trying on the thong. Anna blinked at her for a moment, her train of thought derailed temporarily.  
  
Anna shook herself. "Maybe subtle doesn't work with Leona. Why don't we just try telling her how we feel about her?"  
  
"But how?" Uni asked, turning and admiring her mostly exposed butt in the mirror.  
  
"I think I have an idea." Anna said with a devilish grin. She brought Uni over and began whispering in her ear.  
  
  
  
Leona tiredly stumbled into the parking garage, only to run into the one person she really didn't want to see today: Squad Leader Brenten. He smirked a bit as he walked over to her.  
  
"Is it true that you and the Puma sisters are..." he stopped, as Leona leveled her pistol at his face, a mildly crazed expression on her face.  
  
"Finish that question and die," she said to him very coldly. He gulped so hard his adam's apple bobbed up and down like a yoyo.  
  
"I just wanted to say," he said gruffly, "that it's all right by me, kid. And if anyone gives you any grief, send 'em my way."  
  
She sighed softly and slumped against her bike, "Sorry, it's just that nobody believes me when I try to tell them that there's nothing going on between the Puma sisters and me!"  
  
Brenten smiled down at her, and gently ruffled her hair. "Not if Anna and Uni have anything to say about it," he said with a little smile, and then he walked off, cheerfully whistling 'the Wedding March' out of tune.  
  
Leona watched him go, and wondered what, exactly, he had meant by that. She shrugged it off, got on her bike, and rode off.  
  
Leona wearily parked her bike in her apartment's garage and then shuffled her way to the lift. It was broken, of course. She climbed wearily upstairs and with a sigh of relief, she unlocked her front door, and staggered in. The sweet smell of cooking food and soft, romantic music greeted her. She followed the scents to the kitchen, where she found the lights dimmed and the table set for a candle lit dinner for three.  
  
She heard a soft sound behind her, and she slowly turned. Anna and Uni stood in the doorway, dressed only in matching corsets, garters, panties and stockings. The corset's cups held their breasts up, but left them mostly uncovered, and Leona found a blush crossing her face. "What..." she started, when Anna shushed her gently.  
  
Uni stepped up and took Leona's face gently into her hands. She leaned forward and firmly kissed Leona on the lips. Before Leona could recover, Anna stepped up and tried to outdo Uni's kiss. Leona could barely stand when they were both done.  
  
"You can kick us out if you want, Boss." Anna said softly, still holding Leona's face in her warm hands. "We love you, and since you weren't getting the message any other way..." she then shrugged.  
  
"We've loved you a long time, Leona" Uni continued, "even back when you were only chasing us around."  
  
"Why do you think we never killed you back then?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yeah, we had lots of chances." Uni continued.  
  
"Remember the Red Commandos?" Anna reminisced.  
  
"And back when we kidnapped..." Uni started.  
  
"Hold it, hold it, you clockwork ditzs!" Leona cut in. They both stopped, looking wounded. "Did you just say you love me?" Leona asked very quietly.  
  
They both just nodded, silently.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Leona asked them quietly. Both catgirls exchanged cautious smiles, and began to move in on Leona.  
  
Uni snuggled up to Leona's side. "We missed you while you worked..." she started.  
  
"... and we're very glad you're home." Anna finished, snuggling to Leona's other side. "We made you a surprise dinner..." she said.  
  
"...and we have another surprise for you afterward." Uni said with a broad grin. Leona looked back and forth between the two catgirls.  
  
"Dinner can wait." Leona said firmly. Anna and Uni bodily picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. About two hours later they staggered back out and salvaged what they could from the burnt remnants of dinner...  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: the romance between the Puma sisters and Leona is mostly the product of my own very overactive imagination. Having read the original Dominion, Tank Police series, there is a bit of sexual teasing between the Pumas and Leona, but they do that to everyone in that series.  
  
In Dominion:Conflict, they spend most of their time driving poor Leona right up the wall, including at one point trying to eat pieces of her mini- tank! But they are very endearing, in their fluff headed way, and become surprisingly good police officers.  
  
Dominion, and Dominion:Conflict, are almost different worlds, despite having the same characters. That's why I primarily chose to deal with the second series, rather than try to explain how they inter-connect. And I still don't know where Buaku disappeared to.  
  
I haven't included too much of the other Tank Police officers, just some short cameos of various members, wherever I could. I wanted to do something fun with Leona's squad, and I kinda had to include Brenten. 


End file.
